Shadow's Motorcycle
by Dandielion
Summary: One day, Shadow the Hedgehog asks Sonic the Hedgehog to watch his brand new motorcycle while he and Rouge the Bat go to the mall. He warned Sonic not to ride it but Sonic rode it anyway. What will happen?


**Shadow's Motorcycle**

Shadow had called Sonic over to his house to watch his brand new motorcycle. Sonic was there in a flash. He knocked on Shadow's house door and Shadow opened it. Sonic could see Rouge sitting on the couch. "So, ya want me to watch your motorcycle?! Can I see it?!" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him.

"Yeah..." He walked into his garage and Sonic followed. When they made it inside Sonic gasped. Shadow's motorcycle was a brand new black Honda CBR 1000.

"Sweet! When can I ride it?!" Sonic asked. Shadow growled.

"You're not riding it! I just want you to watch it while Rouge and I go to the mall!" Shadow told Sonic angrily. Sonic sighed.

"Okay, okay...I won't ride it," Sonic said, as he and Shadow left the garage.

"Now. I don't want you riding it, talking it about, thinking about it, or even looking at it!" Shadow told Sonic, as he and Rouge made their way towards the door. "Did I make myself clear?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded.

"Very clear," He said. Shadow glared at him.

"Good, come on Rouge," Shadow took Rouge's hand and they left the house. Sonic watched them leave then went into Shadow's garage again. He stared at the motorcycle then got on it. He smiled and imagined riding it.

"I'm sure Shadow wouldn't notice if I just rode it and brought it back..." Sonic said, as he continued to smile. "After all, he did leave the keys,"

After that Sonic started up Shadow's brand new Honda and drove off with it. Sonic turned on some music and looked around, as he rode the motorcycle. Everyone was gasping in shock to see the brand new motorcycle Sonic was riding. "Cool ride!" Some guy told Sonic, as he rode on by.

"Awesome, dude!" Another guy said.

"Oh my gosh! That motorcycle is so cool!" A teenage girl screamed. Sonic chuckled, as he rode.

"Yup, _my _motorcycle is cool!" Sonic laughed with his eyes closed, still riding the motorcycle.

"Hey! Look out!" A little girl shouted and pointed ahead of Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and a baby boy was sitting in the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" Sonic turned the motorcycle quickly, making it fall onto its side. The motorcycle just missed the baby boy and stopped at a sidewalk. Sonic got up and lots of people were staring at him or asking if he was okay. "I'm okay, I'm okay..." Sonic lifted the motorcycle back onto its tires. There was a big long scratch on the side of it. "Uh oh...Shadow's not gonna like this..." Sonic said nervously and got back onto the motorcycle. After that he drove back to Shadow's garage.

Sonic put a motorcycle cover over it then shut the garage. After that he went back into the house and sat down on the couch. Shadow and Rouge came in after a couple of minutes. Sonic jumped to his feet. "Oh...hey guys! Back so soon?!" He asked. Shadow frowned and stared at Sonic.

"What did you do? Did you ride my motorcycle?" Shadow asked, getting angry.

"No, no! Of course not!" Sonic lied. Shadow stared at him for a couple of minutes then sighed.

"Alright," He said.

"Hey Shadow, can we go for a ride on your hot motorcycle?" Rouge asked him. Shadow nodded.

"Sure, Rouge," He replied and he headed towards the garage. But Sonic jumped in front of him. "Get out of my way!" He shouted.

"But you can't go in there!" Sonic told him.

"Why not?!" Shadow asked angrily with fire in his eyes. "Did you ride my motorcycle?!"

"...well...no...I mean, yes...I mean, I don't know!" Sonic answered nervously.

"Move it!" Shadow tried to push past him but Sonic grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't go in there! I just got finished cleaning it!" Sonic told him.

"YOU TOUCHED MY MOTORCYCLE?!?!?!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"...uh yeah...I thought that it should be clean..." Sonic replied.

"I'm gonna see it!" Shadow tried to push past Sonic again but he grabbed his arm once more.

"Wait! I'll be right back!" Sonic sped to a hardware stare then sped back with some black paint. He ran into the garage and started painting the scratch with the black paint. When he finished he ran back to Shadow. "There! Done in two seconds!" Sonic told him. Shadow glared at him and walked into his garage.

Shadow removed the cover off of his motorcycle and examined it. "I guess he didn't wreck..." He didn't get to finish because he saw the black paint where the scratch used to be. "What the..."

Sonic was standing next to the front door when he heard Shadow shout, "SOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIC!!!!!"

"Well, gotta run!" Sonic sped out of Shadow's house.


End file.
